That's What Our Love Is Made Of
by HSMtoHSM2
Summary: Troy is a famous basketball player. Gabriella is a teacher in middle school and is engaged to Mike. Mike is very violent and he beats Gabriella All the time...Will Troy be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1 Can I Kiss You?

**Disclamer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Ok so this is basically the first episode of ''That's What Our Love Is Made Of ''  
Enjoy...**

**That's What Our Love Is Made Of  
Episode 1**

''Just sit still! Your starting to bug me...''Mike said to he's future wife.

''I already said that i'm afraid of flying!''Gabriella snapped back at him''_How the heck did i agree to _

_marry him anyway??''._**  
**

''Excuse me? How was that again?''Mike almost yelled at her.

''Uhm...I'm sorry...''Gabriella said quietly.

''That's more like it.Now shut up the plane is in the air and i want to sleep.'' Mike said stirring off.

''Ok''Gabriella said and then convinced to herself that everything will be okay.

About three and a half hours later.

_''Why the heck to i need to go to the bathroom NOW!?''Gabriella thought to herself''...ok...i'm _

_up'' Unbuckles the seatbealt and almost gets up when.._

''Bring me more of this wine!'' Mike said obviously drunk.

''I'm sorry sir, but you've had enough already'' The flight attendant said as she walked off.

''And where the heck do you think your going?''He says looking at Gabriella.

''I need to go to the bathroom''Gabriella replied silently

''Fine, but if your not back''Hiccup''..Three minutes i'm going to come and hunt you down''

Gabriella walked away from her seat to quickly find the bathroom

_''Come on...'' _The door opened and she got to go in _''Thank you god!!''_she said as she got in.

Anyway...When she was done...

Comes out of the bathroom''_Mike is going to kill me because i took longer than three minutes...ugh! Why am i such a _

_whimp when it comes to breaking up with him??__''_Her thoughts became disturbed because of an air hole which made

the plane shake and she fell onto some guys lap.

''Uhmm...Hi?''The guy said.

She looked up and her eyes got glued to the other guy's eyes''Umm...I..I'..I'm..so...sorry...''

''Uhmm... I think it's okay...''Sees that she got really nervous''Are You okay?''

''Hide me!''she said to the guy as she tried to hide her face''okay long story short...I'm engaged to a jerk, he beats me up

whenever he likes and I need to hide NOW!''

Sees how scared she gets he asks a question''Can I kiss you?''

**AN:Yea this episode was really really short I know it but I hope the next one will be longer...please review and wait**

**for the next episode...:D**


	2. Chapter 2 The Crash

**Disclamer:I do not own ****High School Musical or any of the characters.** **  
**

**AN:I have a few reviews...wow...Anyway...if i have any spelling mistakes...it's because i am Estonian and i don't speak english all the time.**

Last time_..._

_''Hide me!''she said to the guy as she tried to hide her face''okay long story short...I'm engaged to a jerk, he beats me up_

_whenever he likes and I need to hide NOW!''_

_Sees how scared she gets he asks a question''Can I kiss you?''  
_

That's What Our Love Is Made Of  
Episode 2

''Excuse me?''She asked startled.

''Nevermind''Turns his head away.

''Ok, kiss me then!''She said as she pulled him in and kissed him.

_''Oh My God...this feels gooood....he's a much better kisser than that jerk Mike...Speakin---Thinking of him...where is he anyway??''_She opened her eyes and saw Mike staring at the two of them_''oh crap...i'm in trouble...''_she closed her eyes and enjoyed the last few seconds of this amazing kiss_._

Meanwhile...what did the guy think...._''well...i could get used to this...and this girl actually wasn't like''Oh My God, Ur Troy Bolton...THE TROY BOLTON'' ''He shrugged it off and just then he felt a tap on his shoulder so he pulls away leading Gabis head to he's neck_''Can i help you?''

Not standing straight''Yes...i lost my fianceé...''

''What does she look like?''

''Uhm....well you know....eehm...blue eyes...blonde hair...''Sees Gabriella''Hey...you look like my Fianceé...''

Both Troy and Gabriella freeze_''Oh crap''_they both think at the same time.

''Attention all passengeres. Please take your seats and buckle your seatbealts. We have to make an emergency landing.''

Troy sees that there is a free seat next to him and pushes Gabi into the seat and buckles her seatbealt as the flight attendants push Mike to his place a few seats behind them.

''Hold on''Grabs Gabi's hand as he says that.

''Ok...i don't want to sound completely crazy but did i just kiss The Troy Bolton??''

''We'll talk later...''

''What if there is no later...what if we crash and die??''She starts to get a little hysterical.

''Listen to me.''he takes her hand and holds it''As long as i'm with you nothing will happen to you, okay?''

''Okay...''She closed her eyes and the next thing she felt was a loud bang and Troy's hand disappearing from hers and then strong pain in her forhead.Then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOURS LATER

''Wake up...c'mon...please wake up already...''Troy said as he shook Gabriella gently.

She started to open her eyes but felt a sharp pain in her forehead and groaned in pain. Suddenly she heard someone say''She's coming to! Someone bring some water!''

She opened her eyes and saw blurry people walking around her and black spots too. Then it started to clear up a bit and she saw a certain someone's pair of electric blue eyes looking at her brown eyes''T..Troy..?''

''Can you hear me?!...No, don't close your eyes again! Stay here.''

''Well it's not like I feel like running around right now anyway...wait...what happened to Mike?''

''Uhm...Well you see...he..he's dead...''

''He is?''She asked kinda happily.''I'm free of him?''

''Yes''

''Okay...where are we anyway?''She asked as she got up from the ground.

''About 100 miles from Los Angeles. So...What were you going to do in LA anyway?''

''I was going to go there to get married and then back to Albuquerque....But I have nowhere to live there...my parent passed away when I was little and ever since then I lived with my grandparents but they passed away last year and then I met Mike...so I have nowhere to go...And I don't want to go back to Albuquerque anymore either...i have no friends so I'm totally alone...''

''Well...i COULD take you in for a month or two...just until you find a place to live and a job that can cover the taxes''

''Really?''

''Yes...But let's just pretend that the kiss we shared today meant nothing, okay?''

''Okay...''

''C'mon go wind your luggage. The limo will be here in half an hour''

''Okay..''She got up and went to find her purse from the crashed plane. Once she got that she went to all of the luggage where Troy was looking for he's luggage too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half an hour later the limo arrives.

''C'mon...uhmm...''

''Right! I'm Gabriella Montez''

''Right...Gabriella, let's go the limo is here. Shall I help you with your luggage?''

''I only have one suitcase so no thanks''

''Whatever you say...''Troy said rolling he's eyes and then they got to the limo and drove away. Gabriella fell asleep leaning onto Troy's shoulder. He liked the feeling he had...it was like...sparks everywhere.

When they finally arrived all Troy could see was paparazzi. He didn't want the paparazzi see Gabriella so he took a blanket and put it over her so it covered most of her body. He then pulled her onto he's lap and got out of the limo and walked into the house as quickly as possible. Finally he got into the house and went up to the guest room and laid Gabriella onto the bed gently and pulled a blanket onto her and kissed her forehead gently, with that he left the room. But what he didn't know was that Gabriella's hand with the engagement ring was out so everyone took loads of pictures of that because they thought that Gabriella was engaged to Troy. And when they got upstairs there was one crazy paparazzi sitting on a branch so he could see Troy and Gabriella and so he took a lot of pictures of that sweet moment too.

One thing was sure...Troy and Gabriella didn't know what was going to happen next.

**AN:Okay..this took a little while to write but I'm glad that it's a little longer than the first one...the next one will be longer, I promise...I'm going to start on it right now so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3 Run Away

**Disclamer:I do not own ****High School Musical or any of the characters.** **  
**

**AN:I have a few reviews...wow...Anyway...if i have any spelling mistakes...it's because i am Estonian and i don't speak english all the time.**

**Last time**_**...**_

_When they finally arrived all Troy could see was paparazzi. He didn't want the paparazzi see Gabriella so he took a blanket and put it over her so it covered most of her body. He then pulled her onto he's lap and got out of the limo and walked into the house as quickly as possible. Finally he got into the house and went up to the guest room and laid Gabriella onto the bed gently and pulled a blanket onto her and kissed her forehead gently, with that he left the room. But what he didn't know was that Gabriella's hand with the engagement ring was out so everyone took loads of pictures of that because they thought that Gabriella was engaged to Troy. And when they got upstairs there was one crazy paparazzi sitting on a branch so he could see Troy and Gabriella and so he took a lot of pictures of that sweet moment too._

_One thing was sure...Troy and Gabriella didn't know what was going to happen next._

**  
That's What Our Love Is Made Of  
Episode 3  
Run Away**

****

Next morning...

Gabriella woke up smelling something good and when she opened her eyes she could see that she was in a room with light beige walls and two big windows which were covered with white curtains and a balcony. She sat up in the very comfortable bed and yawned...she didn't remember how she got into there but one thing was sure... She was going to find out. She got up and walked downstairs when she smelled freshly made pancakes.

''Mm...smells good...''

Troy turns around startled''Hey...I thought that you were still sleeping...why are you up so early anyway? It's only 6 am...''

''I woke up at this time all the time to make breakfast for Mike...I was kinda like a slave to him...''

''Well I tell you that you can go back to sleep because I can make my own breakfast and besides... you are my guest here. Want some pancakes?''

''Uh...okay...So what are you doing up so early anyway?''

''I have basketball practice in half an hour and I'll be back for like...10?''

''Okay...How did I get up here anyway? I don't remember coming myself...?''

''I carried you''He said blushing a little.

''You know I wouldn't have killed you if you would've woken me...''She said blushing too.

''I know...but you looked really peaceful sleeping...Anyway...You have the whole house to yourself for the day...you can eat, watch TV, be in the computer, well...do anything you can come up with...just...don't burn the house down or go outside unless you want the paparazzi to smother you...''

''Got it. So by the time you come back do you want lunch too?''

''Gabriella. I said that you are the guest so you don't have to.''

''Okay...But can I at least clean or do something like that?''

''Enough Gabi''He said when he grabbed he's car keys and walked out of the house.

''Bye....''Looks around''Maybe the news would be a good idea...''

**Meanwhile outside**

''Is it true that you are the only one who survived the plane crash?''A paparazzi asked.

And then all of the other ones started to bomb Troy with even more questions.

''Is it true that you are engaged?''

''When did you get married Troy?''

''Is that true that you got married in Vegas?''

''What is the girl's name Troy?''

''What do you mean by am I engaged?''Troy asked confused.

''The girl you carried in last evening had an engagement ring on''

_''Gabi...''_He thought.''It is Not true. I am not getting married with anyone now and not for a while.''

**Inside**

''Oh My God...''She said when she saw the screen''Troy is going to kill me when he gets home...I forgot the ring on. The stupid ring!!Maybe Mike was right...Maybe I am a piece of nothing...I am worthless...''She has a flashback..

_Flashback_

''Gabriella! Where's my food??''Mike asked annoyed.

''Coming in a second!''She said as she walked into the dining room with a plate in her hands.''Do you want anything to drink, Mike?''

''A beer...make that two...''

''Okay.''She said as she walked to the fridge and took out only one bottle of beer. That's all that was left.''There you go.''

''DIDN'T I ASK FOR TWO BEERS??''  
_  
__''We only had one...''Gabriella said as she had just flinched at Mike's yelling._

''COULDN'T YOU GO TO THE STORE AND BRING SOME?? WHAT DO YOU DO HERE ALL DAY ANYWAY?? JUST SIT AROUND WITH YOUR BIG ASS...You're useless and fat! Now go get me some beer.''Mike said after jelling.

''But it's raining outside-''

_''Do I look like I care?...Hmm...Let me think....OUT!''He said as he stuffed ten dollars into Gabriella's hand and pushed her out without a jacket. The only thing he threw to her was her shoes  
''You better be back soon, gah, why do I even bother..you're useless...''_

End of Flashback

Gabriella was now in tears. She couldn't believe that she could be so stupid. She decided that if she left Troy alone now she would be forgiven. So with that she made some lunch for Troy when he comes back home and then wrote a letter to him. Finally she put the letter onto the kitchen table and left the house. Getting through the paparazzi was hard, but she managed to do it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Troy

After practice

''Hey dude...what was it in the newspapers today?? You got engaged?''Chad, Troy's best friend since pre-school asked.

''No, I did not ask some girl to marry me...look it's just a really long story...I have to go now...I hope that Gabriella is still there...''

''So her name is Gabriella?''

''YES! Now leave me alone already...like the press wasn't enough..you too...''Troy said annoyed and with that he left. As he got to he's car he started to drive home. It was raining really hard and the vision wasn't good so he had to drive slowly.

With Gabriella.

She was walking to nowhere she just felt like she had to get away from everything. Everything and everyone. Troy...That's all she could think about...suddenly she remembered the kiss...the best kiss she had ever shared with anyone. She sat to a bus-stop shivering and completely soaked wet. All she wanted to do was die. She didn't have any money, a place to stay, a job, no friends...all she had was her suitcase with a few clothing items and Troy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Troy

He was still driving with he's car until he saw a girl that looked really familiar and he stopped he's car and got out and ran to the girl.

''Gabriella??'' She looked up to him, she was shivering, badly...her jaw was opened and closed like...two times a second at least (if you didn't understand , it happens when your cold....teeth are chattering? If you still didn't undrstand then it aint my fault ;]). He took off he's jacket and wrapped it around her.''You're coming with me.''He took the suitcase and threw it into the trunk(not literally ofc), Grabbed a blanket from the trunk, closed the trunk, ran back to Gabi, wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up, then went to he's car, put Gabi to the passenger's seat, strapped her in and then drove home as quickly as possible. Once he got home he drove his car into the garage to hide from the paparazzi, waited until the garage door closed and then got out to take Gabriella out. Once he did that he left the garage and went into the living room. He put Gabriella down and went into the kitchen to make some hot tea---or soup...which one Gabriella prefers.

Gabriella's POV

_''Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes? Why am I so cold?? Okay...Gabriella...calm down...think...what is the last thing you remember?....Mmmmm...Got it! I was crying...At a bus stop...then a car pulled up and....Troy came out! I must be at Troy's house! Hmmm yummy..i smell chicken soup. How does he know I like it anyway? It's not like I told him or anything...OMG!!! something—no someone is holding my hand...it's so warm...it must be Troy's hand. He walked away to the kitchen...he's soaked wet..--Wait! How do I know that?? I must've opened my eyes or something...okay Gabby...say something!!!''_

No-one's POV

''Troy...''Gabi said with a groggy voice.

No response..

_''Maybe he didn't hear me''Gabi thought._

''Troy...''She said still groggily but a lot louder.

''Gabi?''Troy turned and walked to the living room''Hey...How are you feeling?''

''I'm cold...and wet...''

''Same...I'm making chicken soup...want some?''

''That'd be good...but first''She sat up''I'm going to have a warm shower''With that she got up and walked upstairs into the guest room, grabbed some clean, warm and dry clothes and went to have a shower. 15 minutes later she went downstairs wearing baby blue sweatpants , a white long-sleeved shirt and a matching sweatshirt. Her hair was still wet but put into a messy-not too messy bun.

''Hey''She said when she saw Troy-still wet but eating the chicken soup.

''Hi''He finished his soup, put the bowl and the spoon into the dishwasher and walked by Gabi.''I'm gonna go have a shower, after that I would like to talk to you.''

Gabriella just stood there, her appetite completely gone. The words 'I would like to talk to you' repeated in her head again...and again...and again...that was until she heard her stomach grumble. She smiled a little bit and went to the table which was set. She then put some soup in the bowl and then ate it. About 20 minutes later she finished. She put the dishes into the dishwasher and went upstairs to have that talk with Troy. She shrugged...she didn't know what to think of it...was he going to ask her leave? But then why did he bring her back to the house...She knocked on Troy's bedroom door and heard a slight _''come in''_.She opened the door and saw Troy sitting on he's bed.

''Sit down, please''He said to her.

Gabriella's POV

_''Okay...god...i can't breathe...i feel really really sick...okay...not cool...who put the room twirling around? Black spots? No...Not again..._

Blackness.

Troy's POV

_''God...she looks like she's terrified or like she just saw a ghost...why did she stop...?''He looks at her actions for a few seconds, then sees her eyes roll to the back of her head and she starts swaying weirdly''Gabi..? Gabriella?...''Runs over to her and catches her right before she could hit the ground.''GABI! Wake up...''He groans, then picks her up and places her onto his bed. ''maybe she has a fever?'' He touches Gabriella's forehead and feels that it is really hot.''Okay...maybe I should get a doctor...I wonder if doctor Willis will make home visits...?''_

He got he's phone out and dialed the number.

Gabriella's POV

''Okay...eyes...open....hello??? Didn't I just ask you to open? Gaah!!...Fine...I'm not talking to you anymore....I'm officially going crazy...I'm not talking to myself just because my eyes wont open...wait...what do I hear...?''

''Yes, a fever...Uhh...she was out in the rain for a little while....? Okay...so what can I do to wake her up?.....No am not going to give her any alcohol to smell...the only way?....Fine...Good-bye.''

_''what the heck?......he left the room...by the way I heard...okay..he's coming back...eww...what is that smell??''Opens her eyes_

No-One's POV

''Bleh what is that smell?''

''Alcohol...the doctor couldn't come because there is a big storm coming...isn't going away until Friday...so that means that anyone aren't supposed to leave the house for three days...''

''Oh....Uhm...You wanted to talk to me before...what happened to me anyway?''

''You fainted...Here''Hands her two small white pills and a glass of water.

''What's that?''

''It will take your fever down.''

''Okay then...''Takes the pills from Troy's hand and puts them into her mouth, then takes the water glass from Troy and gulps the pills down.

''Thanks....''Gabriella said shyly

''For what?''

''For letting me stay...Even though I'm a complete stranger...and I have to say that I thought that pro-basket ballers like you are really self-centered and ego-ish...''

''That's a new one...I always get that I seem so much nicer on the interviews and—well...i guess I should thank you too...''

''For what? All I am is trouble...I mean the ring thing and everything...''

''The ring thing was good...kind of... I mean my life got a lot more interesting...usually it is basketball 24/7 with me...I never want to come home...but now I have a reason why I do come home after practice...actually wanting to be home...''

''Okay? Where is this going?''

''I don't know...Let's just change the subject...''

''Yea...That would be a good idea...You wanted to talk to me earlier...''

''Oh that...I wanted to talk to you about why you left?''

''I left you a note...it's downstai--''

''I read it...''

_The note said.._

Troy,  
By the time you read this letter I am far away. Don't come looking for me because you won't find me. There is also no point of trying to call me because  
1) I haven't given you my number  
2) I don't have a cellphone.

Why I left?  
The ring thing...i thought that if I left you'd forgive me...i know you are mad at me so I took off.  
Thank you for letting me stay.

Gabriella.

  
''You did?Are you mad at me?''Gabriella asked shifting away from Troy who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

**Okay! That's it for now... I thought that maybe a cliffie would be a good idea so....you just have to wait for the next epi!  
Hope you liked it! Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Beakdown

**Disclaimer:I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters.**

**AN:Yay! 11 reviews!! I love them and and the way you guys write something there...it means a lot to me :] Anyway, here is the sappy and i hope you like it :]  
**

**Review and Favorite! **

**That's What Our Love Is Made Of**

**Episode 4**

**The breakdown**

**Last time...**

_''You wanted to talk to me earlier...''_

_''Oh that...I wanted to talk to you about why you left?''_

_''I left you a note...it's downstai--'' _

_''I read it...''_

_''You did?Are you mad at me?''Gabriella asked shifting away from Troy who was sitting on the edge of the bed._

''No...I'm not mad...why would i be? I already said that the ring thing is okay...''Troy said.

''Then what else did you want to talk about?''Gabriella asked confused.

''Nothing...just wanted to talk to you to get to know you better...After all you Are living with me...''Troy said saying Are out louder.

''Of course...So...Shall we play 10 Questions?''Gabi suggested.

''Fine by me...''Troy agreed.

''You go first...''

''Hmm...What is your full name?''

''Gabriella Jasmine Isabel Montez...So you can call me...Gabi, Brie, Jaz, Bells, Bella or even Montez...''

''Wow...I think I will stick to Gabriella at first...''

''Fine. So what's Your full name?''

''Troy Martin Joseph Bolton...But I never ever use the middle names so I just prefer Troy.''

''Okay. When is your birthday?''Gabi asked.

''On October 18-th. Your's?''

''On December 14-th.''

''How old are you? Not that I want to be rud-''Troy asked leaning away afraid to get smacked.

''I'm 20. You?''

''Still 20...21 in a month.''

''Favorite movie?''Gabriella said, hoping for a normal answer.

''The Ring''

''I hate it...I hate scary movies...But "Scary Movie" is really good!''

''Yeah I like them too''

''So fourth question?''

''Favorite color?''

''Ocean blue...''

''I kinda like green...''

''Okay...Favorite food and drink...?''

''Food...Sushi. Drink...Sprite...Everything non-alcoholic''

''okay...''

''You favorite food and drink?''

''I've never tried sushi so I have no idea what it tastes like...But I like mac 'n' cheese...and drink...same as you...Ooh! I also love chicken soup.''

''Same...''

''Okay.''

''The thing you are afraid of most?''

''Loosing someone I love...''

''Same...''

''Seventh...Your ideal dream girl?''

''Uhmm...that is a tough one...I don't really care that much about the looks...i like what's in the person, that's what counts.''

''I think so too...But still...''

''Uhmm..Shorter than me...Smart, kind, has a great sense of humor, caring, likes children because I want to be a dad one day...Dark hair...dark eyes, well tanned would be good...looks good without any makeup...lights up the room when she walks in...is okay with who she is and the list goes on...Same question to you.''

''Taller than me, athletic, doesn't smoke, doesn't drink, likes children...Also smart, kind, has a great sense of humor, caring...Light...maybe blue eyes...brown hair...with a good body''She giggles a little...

Troy's POV

_''Is she throwing hints or what?_

...Taller than me- I am taller than her...

...athletic-Pro basketball player..

...doesn't smoke, doesn't drink—I hate smoking and drinking a lot...  


_...likes children—didn't I say that I want to become a father myself?  
_

_...Also smart, kind, has a great sense of humor—I am smart...i did good in school, I do let her stay _

_here....about the humor thing....i don't know...  
_

_...caring...-- I care...  
_

_...Light...maybe blue eyes...brown hair...--Hello?Blue eyes, brown hair!  
_

_...with a good body—Like I said...basketball player.._

And man do I like her giggle or what?''

Gabriella's POV

_''Uh-oh...maybe I gave away too many hints...but so did he!!_

...shorter than me...---I am short...

_...smart, kind, caring,---an honorable student..._

_  
...likes children because I want to be a dad one day..-i like children_

...dark hair...dark eyes, well tanned would be good—Look at meee!

Okay...I'll calm down now...

No-one's POV

''Eight....''Troy finally choked up.''Any tattoos?''

''Uhm...yes...two actually...''

''Can I know where?''

''Only one of them...''Uncovers her shoulder and shows it to Troy. It was a red rose. Not too big—not to small. Just...Perfect.

''It's beautiful...matches there really well...''

''Yeah...i guess...so...that cost us a question. Last one.''

''Can I ask?''

''Sure...''

''Is there a chance for...us?''

''I don't know...I don't think that any guy could find me attractive in any way...I'm ugly, fat and stupid...Mike always told me that...''

''You are the prettiest girl I've laid my eyes on.''

Gabriella blushed at his compliment''Thanks...I guess...''

Suddenly a lightning strikes and the lights go out.

Gabi screams really loud.''AAAGHHH!!!!''

''Gabriella, calm down...Are you okay?''

''Yes.''She said with a tiny voice''

''Don't lie to me...''

''No...I'm not okay...I'm scared...''She said with a tiny voice again.

''Don't be. I'm here and your okay...It looks like it is going to be some storm...''

''Three days you say?''

''Yes.''Troy replied.''But if your afraid you can come here, okay?''

''Okay...I'm going to bed now...''She said still scared.

''Do you want me to be there until you fall asleep?''

''Yes please...''With that they both got up and walked into the guest room where Gabriella slept. The thunder was loud...That made Gabriella shiver. The thought of being in the huge guest room all night...all alone...it scared her even more. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep.

Troy helps Gabriella onto the bed and pulls the covers over her''Good night.''

Gabriella was really scared when the lightning striked again and she hugged him tightly, clinging onto he's neck, like she was holding onto her life. She was terrified of thunderstorms.

''Good night''Gabi finally said.

''You do know that my room is across the hall, two doors away. Right?''

She nods.

''Whenever you get too scared, Just come in there, okay?''

She nodded again and then let go of Troy's neck.

She laid herself down and sighed loudly.

''I'll be going now. Good night''Troy said gently.

''Good night.''Gabriella said with the tiny voice.

He got up and left the room shutting the door behind him.

At first Gabriella slept okay....for an hour...after that she just couldn't ignore the fact how scary it all was to her. She finally got up.

''It's okay Gabriella. He said you can go to him when your scared. I'm scared so it is okay for me to go. Just take a deep breath and go in.''She said as she got out of her room. Then she heard voices talking.

''Dude, she means nothing to me. She has no effect on my game. I play as I play. And even if she does make a difference it's for the good side.''Gabriella understood that it was Troy talking on the phone about her.''....Yes, I'm positive. She won't ruin my game. Dude, I don't want to talk anymore...i should go check if she got any sle--''

After what Gabriella had heard she backed up into a cupboard and it made a loud noise sending Gabi to the floor.

Troy hung up as soon as he heard the thump and half-ran to the door. When he opened it he saw Gabriella sitting on the floor with welled-up eyes.

''I'm sorry for being a bother, I'll be out first thing tomorrow morning..'' She said as she got up and turned around to make a quick escape into the guest room but Troy got to her first.

He grabs her arm''Gabriella what exactly did you hear?''

''You don't want me here, I mean nothing to you! Let go!!''She said now crying.

Pulls her in for a hug''Gabriella calm down. Is the storm the reason you came to my room?''He felt her nod''Come then''He led her to he's room, closed the door behind them and then went over to the bed and laid Gabriella down and got in himself.''Good night Gabi''

''Good sob night''

A few hours passed.

Gabriella's POV

''Come on daddy, lets go run some more!''a five year old Gabriella said to her father

''Yeah let's go angel''Gabriella's father replied .

They ran for a while when all of a sudden..

''DADDY!!!!''

No-one's POV

Gabriella woke up screaming because of her dream.

''Gabriella? Are you okay??''

She didn't say anything, just broke into sobs with tears running down her cheeks.

''Come here''He said pulling her into he's arms. Gabriella held onto him by his shirt(PJ shirt). After a few minutes of Troy stroking her hair and whispering comforting words into her ear she finally had calmed down a little. ''Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?''She shook her head 'no'. ''Okay then.'' He then pulled Gabriella onto he's lap so her legs ran over his and she was....laying on him now.

''It was about my dad...''She finally said.

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''Maybe...It's a long story...''

''I've got all night...''

''Well...When I was five my parents got divorced. I never got to see my dad so I lied to my mom that I would be with my best friend while I was actually with my dad...My best friend's mom lied for me too...One day me and my dad went out to the park when there was a thunderstorm...We were running around and one moment he fell to the ground...Later at the hospital they said that he got hit by lightning...Since then I've been scared of it...''

''It's okay...I'm sorry about what happened though...''

''I'm fine...I'm glad I got to spend time with him..although I know it was my fault...I was so stupid!''She said in tears again.

''Gabi, it was no-one's fault. Now get some sleep...you need some...''Yawns''I think we both do...''

Gabriella put on a slight smile''Yea''Yawns too''Good night''

''Good night''

**An:Gabriella was still laying on top of him...He didn't even think of moving her...how cute...**

So no cliffie this time... but still? What will happen after the big storm? Will everything be okay again or will someone or something intrude?

I LOVE reviews so feel free to leave them :] PEACE OUT!

PS:Sorry if some places doesen't make sence...it is 0:40 here...and i'm tired... so...good night!


	5. AN : 1

**AN:1**

This is just a quick update.

If any of you guys have ANY questions about the story, just ask and i'll make another chapter of ansvering the questions :D

So don't be afraid to ask anything about the story.


	6. Chapter 5 The Storm

**Disclaimer:I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters.**

**AN:Yay! 28(!!!) reviews!! I love them and and the way you guys write something there...it means a lot to me :]  
**

**Review and favorite! **

**That's What Our Love Is Made Of**

**Episode 5**

**The Storm**

**Last time...**

_''Well...When I was five my parents got divorced. I never got to see my dad so I lied to my mom that I would be with my best friend while I was actually with my dad...My best friend's mom lied for me too...One day me and my dad went out to the park when there was a thunderstorm...We were running around and one moment he fell to the ground...Later at the hospital they said that he got hit by lightning...Since then I've been scared of it...''_

_''It's okay...I'm sorry about what happened though...''_

_''I'm fine...I'm glad I got to spend time with him..although I know it was my fault...I was so stupid!''She said in tears again._

_''Gabi, it was no-one's fault. Now get some sleep...you need some...''Yawns''I think we both do...''_

_Gabriella put on a slight smile''Yea''Yawns too''Good night''_

_''Good night''_

_**An:Gabriella was still laying on top of him...He didn't even think of moving her...how cute...**_

_  
_It is about 10:30 am.

Troy's POV

_''Ugh...man I don't feel so good...I'm cold...''Starts to pull the blanket onto him but he's hands land on Gabriella's back.''What the??''He opens he's eyes to see that Gabriella was still sleeping on top of him. He gently lifted her and set her next to him, then pulled the blanket onto the two of them. About 15 minutes later Troy was still cold so he went to take another blanket. After he put that on too he finally shifted back to his sleep.  
_  
No-one's POV__

It's about 1:00 pm.

Gabriella's POV

_''Cold...cold...cold...cold...cold...cold....cold...cold....co—OKAY! I got it the first time...''she was her back towards Troy before so when she turned around her head fell onto Troy's chest.''What the!?!?!''She opened her eyes quickly and saw Troy next to her, asleep. She snuggled up and fell asleep again._

No-one's POV

It's about 5 pm now.

Gabriella's POV

_''I wonder what time it is...''She opened her eyes and met Troy's eyes and got short of breath._

''Hi...''Gabriella chocked up.  
  
No-one's POV

''Hi...''

''How long have you been watching me sleep?''Gabriella asked.

''A while...''Troy responded shyly.

''Am I really that interesting when I sleep?''

''You talk...''Troy admitted.

''About what??''Gabriella asked Quickly.

''About how much you miss your family...''

''And...?''

''You said my name...''

Gabriella laughed embarrassed.''I'm sure It meant nothing''She got up and started to walk towards the guest room.

''I'd rather have you stay here...''The lightning striked and Gabi jumped back onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her head.

Troy chuckled.''You're funny...''

''How's that?''She asked while she pulled the blanket off of her face.

''I don't know...You just are...''

''Is that a compliment?''Gabriella asked as she got onto her elbow.

''Maybe....''Troy said mimicking her actions.

''Thanks...I guess---''Gabriella turned her head away quickly and sneezed.

''Man am I happy I wasn't that pillow...It got all of the germs''He smiled a little.

Gabriella felt dizzy so she laid down and closed her eyes.

''Are you okay?''Troy asked a little worried.

''I think not...''

''You have a fever. Still...''Troy said as he touched her forehead.

''Yay!''Gabriella said sarcastically.

''I'm not feeling so well either...''Troy said feeling not-so-good himself.

Gabriella touched his forehead.''Yupp..you definitely have a fever too. So that makes two of us...''

''Obviously... anyway...I'm going back to sleep..Night.''He said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

''Night...''Gabriella said as she fell asleep a few minutes later.

The three days passed very slowly...or quickly...depends on how your taking it...Troy and Gabriella slept most of the day, didn't eat much and just...were bored to death.

Monday, the day after the storm passed.

Troy's POV

_''Stupid alarm clock''I thought as I slammed it quiet. I got up, walked over to the dresser, took out some clean clothes and walked to have a shower. After the shower I got dressed and quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. I scribbled a few words to Gabriella and left the note onto my pillow. Sure she'd check there. I then grabbed my gym stuff and rushed out of the house. Luckily no paparazzi were around. I got into my car and drove off._

Gabriella's POV__

I rolled over to my other side and fell off of the bed. Ouch...Wait.. I turned over to my right... I should have fallen onto Troy... I got up and looked over to the bed. I saw a note on the pillow. It had my name on it. I picked it up and unfolded the paper and started reading...

''Gabriella,  
I have a long workout today because of the storm... I left my cell home because the battery was dead so if anyone calls you can answer it.  
I left some money onto the kitchen counter so you can make a list and go and get some food.  
I will be home about 4 pm and please, keep yourself away from cleaning. You were just ill and I don't want you to overwhelm yourself.  
Troy.''

_Greaat...Another day alone...Maybe I should go find a job soon... I don't like spending he's money...Anyways...I'm hungry. I put the letter down and walked out of the room and downstairs to get something to eat. To my surprise Troy was right...We don't have anything to eat. I ran upstairs, got a paper and a pen and went through the kitchen counters and the fridge while making a list. After that was done I ran upstairs, took a quick shower, got dressed, did my hair and then went to the store._

About a hour and a half later...

_I unlocked the door and got into the house. I checked the phone to see if anyone had called. Nope...nothing. I put the food things away and then to my surprise Troy's cell phone rang. I walked over to it and saw the caller ID._

Sharpay Evans.

I pressed answer.

''Hey Troy! I happened to be in the neighborhood so I decided to stop by. I'll be there in 10 minutes!''I heard a woman say with a sweet voice. Maybe a long-time friend...

''Uhm...Troy isn't home yet...''I answered.

''Who is this?''The woman asked.

''I'm Gabriella...Troy's...Friend...''

''Oh...Okay...Would I be a trouble if I stopped by anyway?''

''No...not at all...''

''I'll be right there...gosh...I can already see paparazzi...Bye!''

''Bye.''I said as she hung up.

Three minutes later I heard the doorbell. I went to the door and opened it.

''Hi! You must be Gabriella?''The blonde woman asked.

''Yes. Come on in..''I said as I opened the door even more and let her in. After she got in I closed the door.

''Soo...I'm Sharpay Evans..I've known Troy for...as long as I can remember.''Sharpay said.

''I'm Gabriella...I've known Troy for a few days...''

''And already living with him? That was fast...and he didn't even call to tell me he has a girlfrie--''

''I'm not his girlfriend...Do you want anything to drink? I can explain then...''

''Yeah sure...''

We walked into the kitchen and I opened the fridge.

''Oh you don't have to serve me... I have hands too''she giggled a little.

''Okay...''I said as I pulled out a bottle of water for myself and wanted to take out a glass but I couldn't remember where they were...

''Second cupboard from the left...''She said quickly.

''Thanks...''I said opening it and taking a glass out of it. I then went and sat down at the table.

''Soo...May I ask how you and Troy met?''

''Uhmm...It's kinda embarrassing...''

''You can tell me...''she said...I gave up and told her the story.

''Wow...Is he a good kisser?''She asked suddenly.

I blushed at that question.''Yes...''

''That is so cute!! Anyway...i came actually to give my wedding invitation...It says it's for him only but you can come too... we're friends, right?''

''Sure''I said smiling. Sharpay seemed like a really nice person and we get along like sisters so why not...she handed me the invitation.

''Thank you.''I said and glanced over to the clock... we had been talking for two hours now...Troy should be back now...

''Is something wrong? Am I too Annoying??''she asked the last question in a little panicky voice.

''No! Not at all... It's just that Troy should be back by now...''and like on queue Troy closed the house door and yelled out_''Gabbi, I'm home!''_

''Gabbi, huh?''Sharpay asked.

''I allowed him to call me that...''I said when Troy stepped in.

''Hi...Sharpay! What a nice surprise!''He went over and hugged her. Then came over to me and hugged me too.''So... What brings you here?''

''I came over to drop off my wedding invitation...I'm engaged to Zeke!!''She squealed.

''Congrats!''

''I told Gabi that she can come too...''

''Gabi, huh? You two are friends or something?''he asked grinning at us.

''We're like sisters...she's so nice.''Sharpay said.

''That's good...''

''Troy, would you mind if I took Gabriella shopping?''

''No, not at all...''He looked at me''Do you want to go?''

''I guess I need a few more clothing items but I don't have any money...-''

''Here''He said handing me a credit card''Use this. Get whatever you need''

I looked at him speechless''Bu—But--''

''No buts, now go.''He said looking to Shar''Have fun girls.''

''We sure will''Shar said as she got up and looked over at my clothes.''Do you have anything else to wear?''

''Nope...''I said looking down at my sweatpants.

''We are about the same size...i can borrow you a few things and then we can go shopping. What do you say?''

''uhm.. okay?''She grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the door. I mouthed _''help!''_ to Troy and he chuckled. Gee...thanks for the help Troy...Thanks a lot...suddenly we were at her car.

When we got to her place she pushed me into her wardrobe...it was HUGE . At least as big as the guest room I was staying at.

''Pick out anything you like.''She said to me. I walked in and started looking through the closet. I finally picked out a pair of black leggings, a teal summer dress, a beige cardigan and a pair of black gladiators.

''Nice choice. Come on''She pushed me to the end of the wardrobe where there was a whole wall filled with all king of bags and accessories. She handed me a black bag and a few golden rings and a pair of little diamond earrings. She dressed into a blue ruffled summer dress, a pair of dark gray leggings, a gray cardigan and a black Chanel bag. She wore almost the same gladiators as I did. She put of a pair of matching earrings and we were ready to go.

''Are you sure you're okay with me wearing your clothes?''I asked.

''Gabbi, you are like a sister to me. Now let's go.''

At the mall...

''Soo what shop do you want to go to?''Shar asked from me.

''Uhmm...You pick...''I said unsure...

''Oohh! How about Victoria's Secret?''

''What??''I chocked out.

''Come on... you need some pretty underwear too!''

''Uhmm...okay....''I said to her...When we were finally done there I had five pairs of laced underwear...Shar said lace is suitable for me..but I have to say that was the most embarrassing thing I've ever gone through...Anyway..we headed off to other shops...About three hours later I said I was too tired to buy anything...and I didn't want to make Troy broke either..

''Shar, Troy is going to kill me...''

''Gabi, I am disappointed in you! Didn't you know that he earns millions of dollars every six months? He has no-one or nothing to spend the money on so I think he won't be missing that money...by the way...he's going to thank me later...''

''Okay..i guess you are right...But still...I'm tired...So I really really want to go back home...''

''You better..Troy can't cook anything without burning the house down...''

''Then we better hurry home...''I said quickly. We got to her car and drove off to Troy's house.

''Thanks a lot Shar!''I said getting out of the car with most of the bags. I walked into the house and set all of the bags down. Then I went over to the couch and fell onto it not noticing that Troy was watching a basketball game. So I fell onto him.

He chuckled ''Had fun?''

My eyes flew open''Sorry! I didn't mean to--''

''Calm down... I'm sure your beat from all of that shopping...''

''I have to say that you are smarter than I thought you were...''I said joking.

He laughed''Thanks...Do you want to eat anything?''

''I'm not that hungry...i want to drink something... I'm thirsty...''I said getting up. I got a bottle of water from the fridge and drank all of it. It wasn't a big bottle... I put the bottle into the trashcan and then went over to pick up all of the bags.

''Do you want me to help?''Troy asked.

''Knock yourself out...''I replied as I dragged myself up the stairs.

When we got up to the guest room.

''Someone spent their money well I see..''I was confused about what he meant so I looked over at him and saw him peeking into the Victoria's Secrets bag. I blushed madly and took that bag away from him while he was grinning at me.

''Sharpay told me that I should get some.''I said in my defense.

''I don't blame you...You needed this stuff...''I giggled a little

''Soo...what exactly did you get?''

''A few tops, a few pairs of jeans, shoes, accessories and so on...some of the stuff is still in Shar's car..Oh by the way...'' I gave him back the credit card.''I hope you're not mad...''

''Why should I be?''He asked confusedly.

''That you had to spend so much money on me...i swear as soon as I get a job I will pay you--''

''No need to pay me back anything...I wanted to do that. It was My choice and knowing that Shar is a maniac in shopping I was prepared for even worse.''He chuckled.

''Oh...okay...I'll just go and have a shower now...If you don't mind leaving...''

''...Right...''He chuckled again''I hope you wear that red laced one...that's my favorite...''My mouth went open to a ''o'' and I pushed him out of the room. I closed and locked the door and then took all of the things out of the bags and cut off all of the price tags... I put all of the clothes into the closet and got to the underwear...I decided to put on the red laced one...just to play with Troy a little. I grinned, went over to the closet, took out a pair of short shorts and a white shirt that exposes the shoulders a little.  
I walked into the shower and about 15 minutes later I was dressed and combing my hair. After I did that I put my hair up into a messy bun and then skipped downstairs and sat down onto the couch where Troy was still watching the game.

He turned over to me to say something and his eyes traveled over my body.

''What? Do I look That ugly??''

''N---No--not- at---all---''He gulped when he's eyes ran over my shoulder which exposed the bra string a little bit.

I followed he's eyes and then slapped he's hand playfully''Hey!!''

''Huh??''He looked up to my face and blushed madly.

''The L.A. Lakers just scored the winning points...you missed it.''

''I don't care...You're more important...''

''Excuse me?''I asked surprised.

He felt like it was getting really hot in the room''I'm gonna go have a shower.''With that he shot up the stairs and had a long cold shower to get the inappropriate thoughts out of his head. When he was finally done he wrapped a towel around he's waist and walked into he's room seeing Gabriella sitting on the bed.

''Gabriella?''

**HAHAA!!!! Cliffie!!! Anyway...sorry for the long wait but I have crazily long days every day for at least to New Year so I won't be updating that often... Wow...i got carried away while writing this...I wrote five pages in less than an hour...wow...i don't really like the way it came out but...it's still kinda okay I guess... hope you liked it!**

HSMtoHSM2.


	7. Chapter 6 The Date and The Past

**Disclaimer:I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters.**

**AN:  
**

**Review and favorite! **

**That's What Our Love Is Made Of**

**Episode 6**

**The Date and The Past.**

**Last time...**

_  
''The L.A. Lakers just scored the winning points...you missed it.''_

''I don't care...You're more important...''

''Excuse me?''I asked surprised.

He felt like it was getting really hot in the room''I'm gonna go have a shower.''With that he shot up the stairs and had a long cold shower to get the inappropriate thoughts out of his head. When he was finally done he wrapped a towel around he's waist and walked into he's room seeing Gabriella sitting on the bed.

''Gabriella?''

''Sorry...I got bored...So I thought that you could maybe come up with something fun...''

''How about I get dressed first?''Troy asked helping Gabriella up from the bed and then pushing her out of the room and then locking it.

''Am I really That(!) annoying? Because if I am I am going to go look for a job tomorrow and then move out asap.'' I heard some stumbling and then the door opened. Troy was wearing a light blue DC T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

''How about we go out to see a movie?''He asked from me.

''What kind of movie?''I asked curiously.

''We'll see...Maybe we can drop by Shar's house so you can get the rest of your clothes and stuff...''

''Yea....I'll just go change.''

''You look fine.''

''I'm wearing a pair of jean shorts and an over sized shirt...What's fine about that?''

Troy shrugged''Everything...''

''Are you trying to hit on me?''I asked taking steps backwards.

''No...Should I be?''He's voice turned ice cold''And why do you think I'm hitting on just as soon as I comment the way you look?''He asked as I saw he was annoyed at me. I decided that maybe the movies weren't the best idea.

''Maybe I'll just go and entertain myself by watching the TV or looking through job applications...''I said as I walked through the door into ''my'' room. I had no idea what made me ask that one stupid little question._''are you trying to hit on me?''_. What the heck is wrong with me? I hit my head onto the doorway several times. I then walked over to the bed and crashed onto it. I realized this was going to be the first night here I was going to spend in this room...until now I had slept in Troy's room...Next to him...something told me I wasn't going to sleep much tonight. I looked over to the clock...8:30 pm... A little too early to go to bed...I got up and silently went downstairs over to the fridge and took out some chocolate chipped(spelling error) vanilla ice cream and grabbed a spoon, then went over to the TV and put it on. I saw Tyra's show on and I decided to watch it. It had someone...Vanessa Hudgens coming up next... Never heard of her though...

Troy's POV

What the heck is wrong with me? What the heck made me act like that to her...Maybe I should go talk to her....Yea...Talking sounds right...I got up and walked out of my room and stopped dead at me tracks as I saw Gabriella hit her head against the doorway several times. I turned myself the other way and headed back at my room. I laid down onto the bed and I heard the fridge door close. Then I heard the TV going on. I got up and went downstairs. There was a girl on the TV....She looked a lot like Gabbi...HEY! That's me...On that screen...Wait...why are they calling him Zac? Okay now I'm confused...Anyway...i decided to speak up.

No-one's POV

''Hi...''Troy said to her.

''Hi''She responded with her mouth full of ice-cream.

''Uhm...Who are those people on the screen?''Troy asked.

''Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens...Cute couple...''She said back to him with no emotion in her voice.

Troy sighed and left the room.

Troy's POV

I went over to the table and took a paper sheet out of the shelf. I then grabbed a pen and then scribbled something onto it. I then folded the paper into half and put it into a creamy/white envelope. I quickly ran over to the guest room Gabriella was staying at and set the envelope down onto the pillow. Then I went over to my wardrobe and put on a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. After that I left the house not telling Gabriella anything.

Gabriella's POV

Troy left and didn't tell me anything...Maybe he's mad at me...But he was dressed up so maybe he had an event to go...Wearing a white shirt and dark jeans?...Yea right...I focused to the TV screen and saw that there was ''The Ring'' coming. I decided I'd Try(!) and watch it because it is Troy's favorite movie and I managed to do it!! Yay! I'm so proud of myself...Okay..that was an unnecessary ego-boost...

_Ring ring..._

Okay...I'm freaking out...I answered the house-phone.

''Hello?''I asked with a tiny and scared voice.

''Check your room''The person on the other line said and then hung up. I literally dropped the phone and then quickly put it back to it's place. I then started to tell myself that there was nothing in my room. Samara won't be there to kill me. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and saw nothing. I pushed the switch and the lights went on. I saw something on my pillow so I walked over to it. It was a letter. I took it out of the envelope and read in my mind...

'' Gabriella,  
I'm sorry if I was too pushy earlier today. I truly apologize and wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner with me. I understand if you don't. If you do, call Sharpay and she will drop you off. I'll be expecting you.  
Troy.''

I put the letter down and then called Shar.

''What should I wear?'' I asked when I sighed out loud.

''Wear that cute white top with the red rose on it and then a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of white or black flats... Wear little make-up and don't do anything with your hair. I'll be over in 10 minutes.'' She said as she hung up.

I walked over to the closet and took out the clothes Shar suggested. I picked white flats. They seemed cuter. Haha..I'm making myself laugh already...

Ten minutes later Shar was here. I got into the car after making sure all of the doors were locked and then we drove off.

''Where are you driving me to?''I asked because I am a very inpatient person.

''You'll see...''She grinned and then about half an hour later we were there... All I could see was a big tree and the big moon shining down.

''You are leaving me here?''

''Yupp''

''In the middle of no-where''

''Yupp''

''Can you say anything else but ''Yupp''?''

''Nope...Now go!''She said as I got out of the car and watched the back lights of the car until they were gone... I then heard something...

No-one's POV

''You came''I heard Troy say and I turned around to face him.

''Yeah..''I said softly. All of a sudden I gasped a little when I saw Troy hold up a single red rose. I looked up to he's eyes in disbeleave.

''For you'' He said handing the rose up to me. I was frozen. I finally took the rose from he's hand and whispered a 'Thank you' to him.

''Are you hungry?''Troy asked from me. I nodded to him and he offered he's hand so I could link it with him but I preferred to hold he's hand. So I laced my fingers with his and then he led me over to a blanket and we sat down onto it. After we ate we were just talking.

''Do you want the last strawberry?''He asked from me. I looked at it doubtingly''Uhm...''

''You know this may be the best strawberry in the world and you wouldn't know.''He grinned cheekily.

''Fine''I giggled at him as he led the strawberry up to my mouth and then I took a bite that only took half of the strawberry. Troy ate the rest of it. That was...Sweet...

I giggled''You were right. It was the best strawberry I've ever had.''

''I'm glad''He said back to me.

I was looking around and saw an old swing but it seemed really really strong so I got up and walked over to it and then sat onto it and started swinging back and fore slowly. It wasn't too long until Troy walked over to her too and I made some room so Troy could sit down next to me.

Troy took a seat and then we started to push the swing slightly together at once. I felt cold and I shivered. Troy got up, took off he's jacket, sat back but behind me and then wrapped the jacket around me to keep me extra warm.

''Thanks...''I said to him...We sat in a comfortable silence looking up at the stars.

''Look.''He pointed up to a shooting star.''Make a wish.''

''Okay...''I made a wish. HA! I'm not even gonna tell you what I wished for!(AN:You'll find out later.)

''So...What did you wish for?''Troy asked from me giving me a crooked smile that I just fell for. Wait...did I just fall for Troy Bolton's smile?...Cool...Anyway...

''I...it's stupid...it will never happen anyway...''

''I want to know...''He pouted like a five-year-old.---That pout...I gasped as I had a flashback...

_Flashback..._

Gabriella was 5 and just came home from pre-school.

_''Mommy, mommy!''She said as she ran into the room and hugged her mother._

''Hey hunny. How was school?''Her mother asked.

''It was the best day of my showt life untiw now! Thewe is a new boy in ouw cwass. He's name is Twoy Bowton!''

End of Flashback...

''You...''I said and then had another flashback.  
_  
Flashback_

''Twoy! Youw awe soo funnwy!''She giggled as he pouted.

''No I'm not! You awe cute!''He said poking he's tongue out.

Later that evening...

''Mommy, mommy! I'm gownna mawwy(marry) Twoy Bowton one day juwst youw wait!''She said as she giggled.

End of flashback...

I gasped and Troy was getting worried.

''Gabbi??''He asked a little panicky.

_Flashback_

''Hunny, we need to talk...''Gabriella's mother said to her 5-year-old daughter.

''Mommy, whatsw wong(wrong)?''Gabbi asked getting teary as she saw her mom get teary.

''I'm sorry but we are moving away from here...I'm going to take you over to Troy's house so you can say good-bye to him.''She said teary-eyed.

''But mommy...me and Twoy get mawwied when we gwow up...''Little Gabriella said crying.

''I'm so, so sorry hunny...I've already packed your things and we are leaving now.''She said trying to sound as normal as she can. She felt really sorry for her daughter. She was going to lose her best friend. Troy was so polite and nice she just couldn't wait for them to grow up and get married. Sadly things went like this...

10 minutes later...

''TWOY!!!''Little Gabriella screamed as she ran over to him crying heavily.

''Why Gabbwi cwy?''Troy asked confused.

''Me and mwy mommwy are moving away!''She said as she started to cry even heavier.

_Troy hugged her tightly and stroked her hair''What do you mean move away? That means that we won't see fow a while?''_

''No...Thwat means me never gonnwa swee youw again!!''She started to cry even more heavier.

Troy looked at his mom and said''Mommy, bwing Gabbie's gift...''He's mom ran inside and then brought out a little pink box and gave it to Troy.''I was gonna wait untiw you're birthdway but I want youw to have thisw...''He handed her the box.

Gabbi opened the little pink box and found a silver necklace in it which had a T charm on it. Gabbi's mom put it around Gabbi's neck and then said that it was time for them to go.

''No mommy...I don't want to go!''She was now whining.

''Gabbi, let's go. End of discussion.'' she said taking Gabriella's hand. But Gabriella was always the smart one.

''Mommy, please let me say goodbye fiwst! I can't be wude(rude)!'' Her mom gave her a slight nod, Gabbi went over to Troy and clinged onto him. Gabriella's mom finally had to pull Gabriella away from Troy and carry her to the car while she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

''NOO! I WANT TWOY!!! NOOO! LET ME GO! TWOOOOOOOYYYYY!!!!!'' Gabriella was struggling to get down and still screaming. It broke all of the five's(Gabbi, Troy, Troy's parents, Gabbi's mom) hearts to have the Montez's leave.

End of Flashback...

I was crying now...Troy was hysterical. He had started to calm me down ever since the second flashback...

''Troy...''I squeaked out clutching onto my T-charmed bracelet.

''Gabbi, are you okay?''He asked when he wiped my tears, stroked my hair and rubbed my back all at once.(AN:I have no idea if it is possible...but let's use our minds)

''Troy...Remember?''I held up the bracelet so Troy could see it.

''--------- Gabby?!'' He pulled me away from he's chest and looked over me. He's eyes got a little bit sparkly and he suddenly hugged me tightly. ''It's you Gabbi, I've found you again!'' he said and kissed my forehead affectionately. I calmed down and smiled again.

''Troy....It's been 15 years...And I have to say...if it wasn't for tonight, I might've never never remembered! I've missed you soo much!''I said as I started giggling.

''What's so funny?''Troy asked stroking my arm to keep me warm...

''I remember once I went home when we were best friends in pre-school...I told my mom that I was going to marry you one day.''We both laughed about it.

''But why not?''Troy shot up and knelt in front of me and asked.''Would you marry me?''

**Man, I'm evil :D. Anyway...To find out what Gabbi's response is going to be check out the next ****epi out...in a couple of weeks? I really have no idea when.... Review and Fave!  
Xx HSMtoHSM2**


	8. Chapter 7 Too Soon

**Disclaimer:I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters.**

**AN:This is an answer to utmy123  
1)The necklace became a charm whenever the chain wasn't big enough to fit around her neck. Because when Troy gave the necklace to Gabi she was 5...And now she's 20 so she had to grow out of it eventually.**

2)Troy remembered her the second he saw the charm.

Hope that helps you and others too :]

**Review and favorite! **

**That's What Our Love Is Made Of**

**Episode 7**

**Too soon...**

**Last time...**

_  
__''--------- Gabby?!'' He pulled me away from he's chest and looked over me. He's eyes got a little bit sparkly and he suddenly hugged me tightly. ''It's you Gabbi, I've found you again!'' he said and kissed my forehead affectionately. I calmed down and smiled again._

''Troy....It's been 15 years...And I have to say...if it wasn't for tonight, I might've never never remembered! I've missed you soo much!''I said as I started giggling.

''What's so funny?''Troy asked stroking my arm to keep me warm...

''I remember once I went home when we were best friends in pre-school...I told my mom that I was going to marry you one day.''We both laughed about it.

''But why not?''Troy shot up and knelt in front of me and asked.''Would you marry me?''

I was speechless. I mean...of course I wanted to marry him...But isn't it a bit too soon? I mean...When we were little we knew each other for like...11 months?...Yea.. 11 months...and now I've known him for like...a week. I don't want to break his heart saying no but I feel like we're rushing into this...

''Troy...''I said getting teary._  
_  
''I know...You don't want to anymore do you...?''He asked with a slightly sad voice.

''Troy it's not that I don't want to. It's just that... We've known the person we are now for a week and I just think it's a little bit too soon...I mean...What can guarantee me that you won't turn to Mike? He seemed like a very nice person in the beginning too...''I started to get teary again''I like you soo very much but...--''

''Would we be okay if we gave some more time? I mean...go out on secret dates like this one and... Just be with each other for a while?''Troy asked hopefully.

''I'd love that...''I said to him without even thinking because I didn't need to think.

''Good then''He got up, and then leaned in and kissed my forehead.

''How long will it be until you would kiss me on the lips again?''I asked giggling.

''I don't know...How about...now?'' He looked at me right in the eyes as he asked it. I gave him a nod and he leaned in as I did. Everything was okay but just as out lips were about to meet he's cellphone rang. He closed his eyes and groaned.

''Answer it...''I said leaning away from him. He sighed and answered it.

''Hello?''

_''Hey Troy how's the date going?'' _I heard Sharpay ask.

''Shar!''Troy yelled at her annoyed.

_''Did I interrupt anything?''_

''Kinda...''Troy mumbled to her scratching the back of he's head. That made me giggle.

_''Tell Gabbi I said hi.''She said and then hung up._

Troy put he's cell phone back into he's pocket and then said to me''Shar said hi...''

''I heard...''I said and then giggled.

''You know what?''He asked stepping closer to me.

''No.''

''The way you giggle makes me go crazy.''He grinned and then leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips. He's lips were soft and smooth and gentle against mine even though he pulled me in quickly and slammed he's lips against mine. Anyway I kissed him back of course! After a few seconds he pulled away but put he's forehead onto mine and looked into my eyes softly. I smiled at him and kissed him gently onto the lips again. After I pulled away he hugged me tightly.

''Will you make me happy and be my girlfriend?''He asked hopefully.

''I will have to think about that''I said jokingly, hoping he wouldn't take me seriously.

He played along with me...''Fine then..'' He said faking being hurt and turned away to walk off.

''Hey! I was joking!!''I said as I ran over to him. He turned around and wrapped he's arms around me tightly.

''I know.''He whispered into my neck''Let's go home...I have early practice tomorrow morning.''

''Actually it is already 'tomorrow'. It's 1:30 am.''

''Damn...I need to get some sleep...''He said letting go of me.

''Yeah...So...How are we going to get home?''I asked looking around curiously not seeing he's car anywhere.

''My car is over there''He pointed to it.

I blushed madly''Oh.. I didn't see it there... ''He chuckled. Then he took my hand in he's and took me over to the car after we had cleaned after ourselves.

When we finally arrived I was very sleepy and didn't understand much things around me. I had closed my eyes so Troy thought that I was asleep and picked me up and carried me to the guest room. Normally I would get up to my feet and walk myself but I was too tired. Once he set me onto the bed I clung onto he's neck.

''Gabbi...''

''Trooyyy....''I whined.

''Gabbi I'm tired...''He said trying to get away from my grasp.

''Then sleep here 'cause I'm not letting go...''He looked at me for a few seconds.''Fine.''He said to me and laid down next to me. I pulled on the covers and didn't even bother to change my clothes. Neither did Troy. I snuggled up to Troy and put my head onto he's chest. Troy put two of he's fingers under my chin and pulled my head up. He kissed me softly onto the lips and then wrapped he's hands around me. We both fell asleep pretty quickly.

In the morning.(Tuesday, 14-th of October.)

I stirred awake and felt that the sun was up high. Then I felt that I was still laying on Troy...Oh my god!! What if he missed practice because of me? I opened my eyes and relaxed immediately. Yes, Troy was asleep, but he was wearing other clothes and he smelled freshly after his cologne. That means that he's back already...Wait...What time is it anyway?? 4:45 pm. Oh...I guess I pretty much slept a little bit long...I leaned up and kissed Troy onto he's lips. Man it feels good to kiss him..Haha...A few weeks ago I thought that my future was going to be getting married with Mike and being his slave. Now...My whole look to life has changed...Thanks to Troy. He's done so much to me I wish I could repay to him somehow...

''Good morning sleepyhead''He said pretty cheerfully.

''Good morning...Why are you so happy anyway??''I asked and closed my eyes again.

''I got to wake up next to my girlfriend for the second time today! And the second time was with a kiss. Can this get better?''He kissed me on the lips softly and he was right, I was feeling happier too.

''This is better than just waking up...''I said and then giggled.''So what are we going to do tonight?''

''Uhm...I don't know...I'm happy with this too...''He's cell rang.

''Hi mom...''

_''Hi honey! Am I interrupting anything?''_

''No you weren't interrupting anything...''

_''Oh good... I was just wondering that maybe you would like to come over for dinner tonight?''_

''Uhm...Can I bring someone?''

_''Sure hunny...Who is she?''_

''How did you know it's a she?''

_''I have my ways...Anyway be a dear and dress up nicely okay? Be over at 7.''_

''I will. Thanks mom...Bye.''

_''Bye''_

They hung up.

''Is that my jacket?''He pointed to it. I froze. It was the jacket he had given me after the plane crashed...

''Uhm...Yeah...''

''Why do you have it?''He asked clearly curious.

''Uhm...This is a bit awkward but...Your scent helps me sleep better...and when you weren't here this kind of comforted me...''I said blushing. He lifted my chin and kissed me tenderly.

''Troy...I think we're kissing a little bit too much...''I said shifting away from him.

''Is it unnormal that two people who are together kiss?''

''No...But let's just take a little break from the kisses okay?''I hated to say that. My heart and lips ached for his kisses but I wanted to tease him.

''Okay then...''He said as he laid down next to me. Suddenly he turned he's head to me ''For how long?''

''Tomorrow morning.''

''Did you hit your head?! I can't stay away from you for that long!''He whined.

''Stop acting like a three year old who can't have candy. Act to your age.''

''But you are my candy...Sort of...Oh by the way...My mom asked us to go to have dinner at my parent's place.''

''Okay...Deep breaths...deep breaths...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER???''

''I just found out! Calm down! It's not like you've never met them before.''

''I was five then...I have nothing to wear! What if they think I'm not good enough for you!?--''

''Gabbi, go have a shower, I'll pick something out, okay?''

I took a deep breath.''Okay''I got up, walked over to the drawer, got a big towel and walked off to shower. I washed my hair with shampoo twice because I was so zoned out and then finally put in the conditioner. I let it be in for a minute and then rinsed it out. So I smelt like fresh fruits now...another way to tease Troy. I got up and wrapped the big towel around my wet body and then stepped out of the shower. I saw Troy sitting on the bed already dressed himself and then he looked at me.

''Hey, I picked out these things...''I saw a gorgeous gray dress that was strapless and a black jacket to put on the dress. There was a pair of bobby-sox and a pair of silk black heels. And finally a necklace too. **AN:Pic in profile.**

''That looks gorgeous. I like what you are wearing too.''He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a reddish-brownish jacket on it, dark gray jeans and and a pair of converses. **AN:Pic in profile. **Did I say he looks hot?...Guess not but he does :] I smiled at him and then started to push him out of the door.

''Go, I need to get dressed.''

''Can't I watch?''He pouted.

''Troy! You are such a perv!''I said laughing.

''But I'm your perv...''He stopped and looked at me. I gave him a quick kiss and shut the door locking it quickly.

''Heey! You just kissed me! What about the no-kissing thing?''

''I had to get you out of here somehow!!''I yelled to him as I was dressing.

A few minutes later I came out of the room cautiously knowing that Troy would want revenge.

''BoooooOooooooh My God.....you look...ah-ma-zing...''He stuttered.

I giggled.''Good to know. Now let's go.'' We went downstairs and out of the house. Damn I hate those paparazzi...I hid my face into Troy's chest as we walked to the car. He wrapped his arm around me and made sure the pap's stayed away from me. He was growing protective over me. Awww...

When we arrived at he's parents house.

He got out of the car first, ran over to my side and opened the door for me. What a gentleman...

''Thank you.''I said as he helped me out of the car and suddenly we were at the door. He knocked onto it.

''Nervous?''He asked from me. I nodded. The door opened. The woman looked a lot like Troy...Troy had her hair color and her face structures...

''Hi, come on in...''She opened the door wider and Troy motioned me to go in first. So I did. Once we got into the house we met Troy's dad. Troy had he's eyes and nose and chin. I was petrified. Of course I had met them before but I was five then!!

''Mom, dad, this is Gabriella Montez.''He looked over to me. I nodded and he continued.''My girlfriend.''

''Nice to meet you Gabriella. My name is Lucille.''Lucille shook my hand.

''And I'm Jack. Nice to meet you too. You are a very beautiful young woman, I hope you make my son happy.''He shook my hand too.

I had officially lost my voice I just stood there for a few seconds until I finally found the courage to speak. ''It's nice to meet you both. Again.''Their faces went into a questioning mode as they looked from me to Troy and back to me. Troy lifted my hand that had the charm bracelet.

Lucille gasped''G—Gabbi?''

''Is it really you?''Jack asked and I nodded. They both hugged me tightly.

''You've grown so much!''Lucille said as she let go of he and looked at me.

''Oh so everyone are hugging her and not me? I feel unloved.''Troy joked. Lucille hit his shoulder lightly and Jack patted he's back.

''We haven't seen Gabriella for 15 years. We see you at least ten times a year.''Jack said to Troy.

Lucille suddenly said''Okay, let's go have some dinner.''

We all walked to the dining room and sat down. I sat next to Troy and Troy's mom was sitting in front of me.

As we were eating we were talking about my past ect...

''Poor Troy was miserable when you left. He didn't want to go to school for about a week so we let him be home for that while. He didn't eat his favorite brownies anymore because they reminded him of you....''Lucille said and I looked over at Troy who was picking on he's food.

''You okay?''I asked from him quietly. He looked at me and nodded. I understood that it was a hard time for him back then and I hugged him tightly.

''I'm here now Troy...''I said still hugging him and he hid he's face in my shoulder.

''I know...But do you have any idea how long it took me to get back doing the things you and me always did?''

''Well..kind of...I didn't want to do anything either. Soon after we moved my parents got divorced. Soon after that my dad passed away. A year later my mom...nine years later my grandparents...Everything went downhill since I left.''Troy looked up to me and I looked into he's eyes. He was practically begging for a kiss but I hesitated if that was the smartest thing to do in front of he's parents but I finally gave him a quick peck on the lips.

''Your parents died? I'm so sorry Gabbi...''(they had started calling Gabriella Gabbi again.)

''It's okay...I had no-one for a while but then I met Troy again. He made me happy again...Can we change the subject? I don't really want to talk about this...'' I said looking down for a moment.

''Of course...So Troy...When is the next game?''Jack asked.

''This Saturday... Would you guys like to come?''

''No thank you. I can watch it on TV and Lucille is going to her friend's birthday.''Jack said.

''Okay then...Gabbi, Would you like to come?''Troy looked over at me.

I was drinking water when he asked this. I put the glass down and said''I don't know...I've never been to these games...''

''Pleeaaseeee?''He made a puppy face. How can you say no to that?

''Okay...Is Shar coming too?''I asked from him. We were all getting up and walking to the living room.

''I suppose so..She always comes.''

''Then I'm there.''He took my hand in he's and we sat down onto the couch.

We talked for a few more hours and then I couldn't help but yawn and then I put my head onto Troy's shoulder.

He looked over to me.''Are you tired?''I nodded.''Do you want to go home?''I nodded after a few seconds of thinking. I looked over to the clock. It was midnight already...

''Mom, dad...I think we're going to head home.''

''Of course, son. It was really nice to have you here ''

''We're happy that you invited us.'' I said.

We were at the door by now.

''Come visit us soon. Promise?''

''Promise''Me and Troy said in unison.

As we were walking away I heard Troy's dad say_''I'm happy she's back. She makes Troy so happy and she doesn't look anything like the other girls he had before her. If Troy hurts her in any way... I swear I'm going to do something...''_

I almost fell asleep in the car but wouldn't let myself. I wanted to walk into the house myself, not have Troy carrying me again.

I got out of the car myself and waited for Troy as he came too. He wrapped he's arm around me and pulled me into the house. We went upstairs and then I asked''Can I stay with you tonight?''

''Sure. Only I want one thing from you.''

''Which is...?''

''One kiss...''

''No''

''Yes''

''No''

''Yes''

''No''

''No''

''Yes''

''Got'cha!''He said and then pushed me against the wall gently and kissed me on the lips. He ran his tongue over my closed lips and I pulled away

''Troy...No...''

''Why not?''

''We just got together yesterday...''

''So?''He looked at me with he's amazingly blue eyes and I gave in

''Fine then''I let him lean in again and kiss me. He ran he's tongue over my lower lip again and I granted his wish. We made out for about a minute and then he finally pulled away.

''Let's go to sleep.''I nodded but ran over to the guest room and changed my clothes. I brushed my teeth quickly and then I was back in he's room again. He was on the bed, sleeping already. I climbed in quietly and kissed he's cheek and then fell asleep.

Next Morning (Wednesday 15-th of October)

I woke up to the sound of the house phone ringing. I got myself up and answered the phone.

''Hello?''

''Hey Gabbi, I'm going to go try on my wedding dress today...I was thinking if you'd like to come too?

**AN:I noticed that I wrote in episode 4 that Gabriella's parents got divorced when she was five. The whole divorce thing happened AFTER they moved away from Troy. I hope it didn't confuse you :]**

Bobby-sox-Põlvsukad.(you don't have to understand that. It's in Estonian. Translation :) )


	9. Chapter 8 I Love This!

**Disclaimer:I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters.**

**Review and favorite! **

**That's What Our Love Is Made Of**

**Episode 8**

**I love this!**

**Last time...**

_Next Morning (Wednesday 15-th of October)_

_I woke up to the sound of the house phone ringing. I got myself up and answered the phone._

''Hello?''

''Hey Gabbi, I'm going to go try on my wedding dress today...I was thinking if you'd like to come too?

_****_

''I don't know...''She yawned and then answered''...Troy will be home soon from practice...''

''Come on.....''She pouted although she knew Gabriella wouldn't see it.

Gabriella thought for a minute''Where are we going?''She gave in.

Sharpay squealed loudly ''YAY!!! Thank You Thank You Thank You!!!! We're going to ''Tiffany's'' bridal shop.''[AN:Made up, may be real...anyway if it is... I don't own It :) ]

Gabriella giggled''Your welcome. When will we go?''

''I'll come pick you up in 30 minutes. Dress nicely. The paparazzi aren't buying the crap that you and Troy aren't together...It is so obvious...And don't forget to wear sunglasses. Okay?''

Gabriella was shocked. _''Everyone knows?'' _she shrugged the feeling off ''Okay...''

They both hung up. Gabriella took a quick shower and got dressed. She was looking for sunglasses but she found that none of them fitted with the outfit. She sighed and started to walk towards the wardrobe when she suddenly saw a pair of Troy's sunglasses lying on the counter.

_''Troy wouldn't mind, would he...?''_Gabriella thought as she tried them on._ ''Hope not...But if he does mind then... then... I'll think of something...''_ She grabbed her bag from the bed as she heard a car honk and she walked out. The second she got out of the house there was only about a MILLION flashes coming right to her. _''Shit...How the heck am I supposed to get to the car?? Should I be nice or tell them to fuck off?.........Nice...Fine...''_ ''Excuse me...''She said while pressing through the pap's.

**(Gabriella's outfit and sunglasses in profile.)**

As she finally got to the car she sighed and hid her face into the bag.

''Are you okay?''Shar asked from Gabbi.

''I just want to get away from this...''She responded.

''Okay.'' Sharpay said as she slightly stomped on the gas pedal.

When they got to the bridal shop Shar instantly fell in love with a dress. It was more creamy than white. The top part was 'wrinkled' and it was strapless. The bottom part was all silk and really long. She grabbed that dress and walked into the dressing room. Once she came out Gabriella literally had to sit down. She looked...Outrageously gorgeous.

''Oh my god...I am warning you. Put someone standing behind Zeke. He will fall... And once he does...He's gonna fall hard...''Gabriella said catching her breath.

''Really?''Shar asked.

''Oh yeah...''She trailed off as she saw another dress.''Can I make dress suggestions?''

''Yeah.''

Gabriella ran off and brought a dress. It was a white long dress. It was made of flowing material and the shoulders were exposed but the sleeves were there. It was really long too. She showed the dress to Sharpay. **(pic in profile)**

''Oh...My...I LOVE IT!!!''Sharpay screeched. She grabbed the dress and went back into the changing room. Once she came out, it was clear. This was THE dress.

''Ohmygoood! I love this dress! Gabi, you are the best!''

''I try my best...''She said as if she was trying to be ego-ish... the two girls burst out laughing. Sharpay bought her dress and the two girls went out of the bridal shop. They went out to Sharpay's car and sat in. Sharpay started the engine and they drove away from the bridal shop. She drove over to a baby shop.

''Uhm...What are we doing here?''Gabi asked confused.

''Don't tell anyone...but i'm pregnant...''Sharpay answered. They walked into the shop.

''You are?''Shar nodded. ''OMG! Congrats!...Can't I even tell Troy?''

''No.. Please don't... I want to tell Zeke first... But I want to get some baby stuff already...''

''Okay...''They shopped around the shop while the paparazzi were taking pictures like crazy. Later when they had bought a few things for the baby they finally decided to go home. A song came onto the radio and Gabriella hummed along. They came to a stop at a red light and Sharpay looked at Gabriella with a grin. Gabriella noticed it and stopped humming.

''What?''Gabi asked as she looked at the face on Shar's face.

''Your voice...''She grinned even bigger and then squealed and clapped her hands together for a few times. She then drove again when the light turned to green.

''Am I really that bad? That you have to laugh? I'm just gonna shut up now...''She said looking out of the pink Mustang convertible.

''Nonono! The exact opposite! You are great! I'll call a friend... He'll listen to your voice, if he likes it, you'll be HUGE!!! Like....Huger than Britney or... Madonna...''

(AN: IS HUGER EVEN A WORD?? HA :D)

''Whoa...Big time-out. I may hum okay but I'm Not a good singer. I swear to god I fainted once when I tried a solo in high-school. I humiliated myself way too much. I don't want to go through it ever again... And it'll even be worse! I mean now that I'm dating Troy.... Everyone will laugh at me...''

Sharpay looked at her like she needed air as she just said the long story in one breath.

''Are you done?''

''Yes.''She still hadn't breathed in.

''Then BREATHE. Trust me....it will do only good.'' Shar said and Gabi followed her instructions. ''Better?''Gabi nodded. ''Good...Well...You kind of said that you need a job anyway... it would pay you. And I swear, you sound really really good. Now do I have to talk to Troy?''

''No...I'll ask him myself. I'll get back to you sometimes today or tomorrow...''They came to a stop at Gabi's, well Troy's house.

''Toodles!''

''Bye Shar''Gabi said as she laughed and then walked into the house But not before getting swarmed by paparazzi. As soon as she got into the house she walked up the stairs and collapsed onto the huge bed she slept in. After a minute she heard a knock on the door.

''Gabi, can I come in?''She heard Troy ask.

''Mhmhh...''Was all she could say.

Troy opened the door and walked over to the bed where Gabi laid still, her face in a pillow. He picked her up, sat down and placed her onto his chest so that her head was resting on his chest and the rest of her body running along Troy's.

''How was your day?''

''Okay I guess...''

''If I may ask where were you? Since you didn't leave a note or anything...''Gabriella gasped.

''I forgot! Please don't hate me!!!''

''I would never....Should I?''

''I don't know...''She repositioned herself climbing up a bit, more into a sitting position, on her stomach and hid her face into Troy's neck.

''How about this...You tell me where you were and I'll decide if I have to be mad or not.''He asked stroking her hair.

''Okay. I was at the bridal shop with Sharpay... She was looking for a dress.''

''Did she find one?''

''Yes.''

''And then?''

''Then we came back. I'm really sorry I didn't leave a note or anything... I really forgot.''

''It's okay... And we are going to get you a cell phone. I don't want to spend any minute of my life worrying about where you are and if you are okay and if I did anything wrong. Not that I don't do that enough already...but still...''

''Okay.... By the way... Sharpay offered me a job.. Practically...''

''Really?''

''Yeah....''

''As a..?''Troy lifted her head up so he could look at her face.

''Singer...''Gabi looked away from his face.

''Wow.... You never told me you could sing.''

''That's because I don't think I can... She said I sounded good. I said I'd think about it and talk to you before I would actually give her a final answer.'' She sat up on Troy's lap first, then shifted off next to him.

''Talk to me about what?'' He asked turning towards Gabriella.

''If you even want me to accept the offer...''

''Of course I think that you should accept the offer..but I can't tell you what to do with your life. You still have a choice in your life. My life however was practically planned from the moment my parents found out that they were going to have a boy. Do you want this?''He asked once again putting his hand under her chin lifting it up to look into her eyes.

''I guess... I just have a really big fear of singing in front of other people...''

''Don't worry... I have all of my faith in you.''He said as he kissed her forehead.

''Thanks...''She sighed.''What did I do to deserve you?''

''Are you kidding me? What did I do to deserve YOU. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.''

''How? How in the world can I be the best thing that ever happened to you?''She asked, confused.

''You are the best thing that happened to me because you make me feel...kind of....weird... But in a good way... You know?...It's not like it's love but I just...can't even imagine losing you to another person. You mean a lot to me, Gabi...A whole lot...''

Gabriella teared up and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to believe Troy, but at the same time, she did. With Mike it had always been violent. She had never been brave enough to even sleep in the same bed with him. He just scared her. But with Troy...He just made her feel...Loved. She knew they didn't love each-other yet, but this could always be the start of something new, right?

''Hey, hey, hey....Don't cry...''He said softly wiping her tears away. ''Was it something I said?''

''No... Well yes.... But you just.... You're too sweet... I can't be awake... I must be dreaming... I'll wake up in a few minutes, lying next to that idiot Mike and go back to my old, depressing life... You know? Like always...You're having the best dream of your life and then all of a sudden, when things are going to get extra good, Boom, you wake up''

''Would a dream do this?''He asked as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, but the feeling, the passion that came from the kiss was enough to make Gabriella gasp into the kiss. She soon relaxed and moved closer to Troy. He just deepened the kiss and after a few minutes, he pulled away.

''Wow....''

Troy chuckled. ''Yeah, wow... Now, are you absolutely sure that you are still dreaming?'' She nodded. ''Hmm... That's interesting...''

''Yupp...''Gabriella answered. Troy chuckled and kissed her again. He pulled away too soon for Gabriella's liking. ''Heey.... I wasn't done kissing you yet.''

He chuckled again. ''Come on, I'm starving.''

They ate, then watched a movie that came from the TV and then they went to sleep. Gabi had gone off to her own room but she couldn't fall asleep so she just got up from her bed and walked over to Troy's bedroom and laid down next to him, the way she always did when she couldn't sleep. She would always snuggle up next to Troy. Somehow in he's sleep he sensed Gabriella next to him so he turned around and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Gabriella hid her face into his chest and fell asleep quickly.

_Next morning, Thursday, 16-th of October.  
_

Gabriella just woke up, she knew it was early because the sun wasn't up yet. She opened her eyes just as she felt Troy get up from the bed. She groaned.

''Don't go...''

''I have to, Gabi''

''I know... But I hate that... The fact that you always have an early practice.''

He came back over to the bed and sat down next to Gabriella and stroked her hair.

''I hate it too... by the way... How is it that you always end up in my bed in the morning although I am sure that I left you in your room yesterday night?''

''Uhh....I can't really sleep without you next to me... I have no idea why though...''

''Hey... I'm cool with it.''He flashed his perfect grin.

''Good.'' She smiled sweetly and went back to sleep.

_Later when Troy went out of the house to get to the workout._

As always...The paparazzi kept asking pointless questions but one question made Troy stop in his tracks.

''Are you happy on becoming a father soon?''

''What?''Troy looked at the paparazzi who asked him that.

**AN: I love teasing you guys like...SO MUCH!  
Sorry I haven't uploaded for a long while. I have been busy with school. Now luckily, it is a week-long break and then it's ten more weeks of school and then it is officially SUMMER! Can't wait if you ask me. Anyway.... If I get a lot of Reviews to this epi I will upload the next episode soon. Like, Today...Or tomorrow. I can just say that there is a little tiny bit of drama coming. Hope you liked this episode. Much love, hsmtohsm2 :***


	10. Chapter 9 The Argument

**Disclaimer:I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters.**

**Review and favorite! **

**That's What Our Love Is Made Of**

**Episode 9**

**The argument.**

**Last time...**

_Later when Troy went out of the house to get to the workout._

As always...The paparazzi kept asking pointless questions but one question made Troy stop in his tracks.

''Are you happy on becoming a father soon?''

''What?''Troy looked at the paparazzi who asked him that.

''You didn't know that the girl living with you is pregnant?''

Troy ignored them and walked into his car. When he got to workout he couldn't even really pay attention to the game. His thoughts were obviously elsewhere. Could his Brie actually be pregnant? But if so, then why didn't she tell him that she's pregnant from Mike..

''Troy look out for the ball!''Chad yelled over the gym. Troy looked just in time to catch the ball. The coach walked over.

''Bolton, what's the matter with you?! You are supposed to PLAY BALL. Not stand here daydream about your future son or daughter.''Troy gave him a confused look. ''The girl living with you... We've all heard the rumors''

''I think I'm coming up with something... Can I take the rest of the week off? In case the bug won't go away quickly?''

''Yeayea...Sure. But Monday, Long practice.''

Troy hit the showers, changed his clothes and went home. He closed the house door.

_''Troy?'' _a muffled voice came from upstairs. Suddenly Gabi's small body skipped down the stairs and she hugged Troy but he pushed her away as soon as her hands wrapped around his back. She looked puzzled.

''Why couldn't you tell me that your pregnant?!''Troy asked raising his voice which scared Gabi away from him.

''What?'' She asked with a small voice as she took a few small steps backwards.

''WHY?!''He yelled, stepping closer to her, reminding her of Mike, she knew what usually came after this. A good beating. At least with Mike it did. With Troy... She honestly didn't know.

Gabriella knew why he was acting this way... The stupid paparazzi were taking pictures while Shar and her were at the shop but only Gabriella was seen from the windows. Shar held more into the center of the shop. She just couldn't believe that Troy believed those stupid rumors...She winced as Troy yelled again, once again asking why... She started to tear up, her best dream was turning out to become the nightmare she thought it would. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

''Troy, please stop yelling...'' She sobbed.

''Why should I?! You lied to me! When I asked you where you were yesterday! Why couldn't you tell me that you're pregnant!?''

''I can't tell you anything else but the fact that I'm NOT pregnant.''She assured him as she once again took a step backwards.

''Oh yeah? Then who is?''He asked taking a step towards her.

''...I can't tell you. She will tell you herself.''She saw Troy look away for a moment, probably trying to calm himself down, and then look back to her.

''Get out.''Troy said with a calm voice now.

Gabriella's heart skipped a few beats. ''Wha—what?''

''I said get out.''He used the calm tone again.

''But--''She saw he was boiling up again.

''Get OUT! I can't share a house with someone that can't even be honest with me! Now go, Pack your stuff and GET OUT! I don't care if you don't have a place to go. I really Really don't care.''

''FINE!''She screamed as she ran up the stairs into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. As soon as she did, she slid down to the floor crying hysterically. A few minutes later when she had composed herself, she got up, walked to the bedside table to the phone, picked it up and pressed in a number with shaky fingers. After a few rings there was an answer.

_''Hello?''_

''Sharpay?''Gabi sobbed deeply trying not to break down again.

_''Gabi? What's wrong?''_

''Do...do you think...that...you could let... me stay..at your place...for a while?''

_''Sure, but what happened?''_

''Troy...He thinks I'm pregnant and he threw me out of the house. He wants me gone so I'm going to go away.''

_''I'll be over in 20 minutes. Don't worry, I'll talk to him. Just....Pack all of your things and wait for me downstairs.''_

''Okay... Thanks 'Pay.''She said between sobs.

They hung up. Gabriella packed all of her things and pulled the suitcases down the stairs one by one. Before the whole shopping trip she had only a few clothing items. Now she had two suitcases full of clothes, and another full of shoes and bags and other accessories. She sat down onto the couch to wait for the doorbell go off. She had her legs crossed and her face in her hands. She was crying silently. The doorbell rang and she was just about to get up to open it when she heard Troy coming down the stairs. He opened the door and Shar marched in. She waited until he closed the door until she started yelling.

''Why did you do that to Gabi?!''Shar asked crossing her hands over her chest.

''Why did I do what to who?''He asked numbly.

''You told Gabi to move out, didn't you?!''

''Yes, and I had a really great reason. She's pregnant. From Mike and she couldn't tell me that. Look, just take her with you and get her as far away from me as possible.''They both now heard a deep sob and a loud crying voice.

''Where is she?''She started to walk towards the stairs but stopped as she heard Gabi's voice.

''I'm here Shar....''She chocked out between sobs. Sharpay walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

''Come on, we're leaving.''

''Okay...''Gabi got up and took her suitcases but stopped.

''Gabi? You okay?''Shar asked quickly.

''Yea...I'm fine... But before we leave, why don't we tell Troy the truth...'' She looked over at Shar.

''Sure. Troy, I'M the one that's pregnant, not Gabi. I just held closer to the center of the baby shop so that's why no-one saw me with her. How can you be so stupid to react the worst possible way ever, Troy?''

Troy stared at Shar in shock.

''So..So YOU are pregnant..'' Troy chocked outpointing at Sharpay. When she nodded he felt like he wanted to shoot himself in the head for being such and asshole. He regretted every thing he said to Gabi. How could he be so stupid to doubt In her. And she probably hates him now. That was his worst fear.

''Yes Troy, I am. Not Gabi.'' Shar answered. Next what happened, happened really quickly. One moment Troy was staring at the two girls and the next moment he was holding a death-grip around Gabriella. He refused to let go. He didn't mean to yell at her, he really didn't.

''Sharpay, please leave... I think me and Troy need to talk... I'll call you later if I still need a place to stay.''Gabriella said with a muffled voice since her face was pressed into Troy's chest.

''Okay. Good luck!''She smiled as she walked back out and drove away.

''Troy... You can let go of me now.''Troy didn't move an inch. ''Troy...'' Thats when Troy's chest stated heaving up and down and she felt something wet on her neck. She then realized that Troy was crying. The Troy Bolton was crying over Her. She was feeling like the villain in this story now. Well... she kind-of didn't tell him the truth. But that wasn't her fault. Shar asked her not to tell anyone and by anyone she meant even Troy.

''I'm So sorry....I didn't want to act like the jerk I did.... I'm so, so sorry...''He said as he hid his face deeper into Gabriella's neck.

''It's okay...I forgive you.''She said as she ran her hand through Troy's hair. Troy lifted his head revealing a pair of bloodshot-red eyes, kind of a copy of her own, only that the eye color was different.

''Really? You forgive me? For being the jerk I was... and me yelling at you an everything...''

''Yes.''She said truly meaning it. The looked deep into each-other's eyes.

''So you'll stay?''He asked, hopeful.

''Only if you want me to.''She squealed when he picked her up and put her firmly over his shoulder, grabbed two of her suitcases and brought them upstairs back to the guest room, then walked back down and took the last suitcase and went back up again. He set the suitcase down and then walked over to the bed and set Gabi down onto it. He kissed her passionately and then pulled away.

''How about my absolutely gorgeous girlfriend, that you will get dressed and we'll go out somewhere. You pick out where you want to go. Even if it's the other side of the world.''He asked as he sat down onto the bed next to Gabi.

''The other side of the world?''

''Yes. Australia, Hong-Kong, Tokyo, just pick.''

''I'd rather stay on this continent.''They both laughed a little ''But I wouldn't say no to a movie...''

''Any special one you'd like to see?''

''U-huh''She said anxious like a little kid on Christmas morning.

''Does the movie have a name too?'' He asked playing along with her.

''U-huh''

''Will you tell me?''He asked and looked at Gabi's face as she made a face like she was thinking.

''Twilight.''she finally answered.

''Then Twilight it is. Now, will you get dressed, or will you come in your sweats? I like both options.''He asked getting up from the bed.

She looked over to the suitcase with a look. A look that said, Abracadabra. PLEASE OPEN!

''You know, someone should invent mind-reading suitcases... Then they would open when I want them to.''

''And then there should be flying clothes that would fold themselves and put themselves away in the closet? And then self-cleaning rooms and all?''Troy asked, kidding.

''Yes! That would be like...Super great!'' Troy chuckled as he walked out of the room to go change his clothes too. He had a quick shower and got dressed. Gabi walked over to her suitcases and pulled out a summer dress that was white with a gray stripe running along the bottom edge. It ran over to her knees. It had really cute little sleeves and wasn't tightly fitted around the body. Then she opened another suitcase and took out a pair of black flats and a black Chanel bag. **(Outfit in profile.)**Gabriella looked into the mirror and saw that her face was still red from all of that crying. She quickly splashed some cold water onto her face and then got dressed. She put on some makeup and combed her hair. She grabbed a gray cardigan with her and she walked downstairs to where Troy was waiting for her. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, dark jeans and a pair of sneakers.

''Wow... How is it that you always seem to surprise me with your appearance?''Troy asked as he walked over to her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips wrapping his arms around her waist.

''I don't know. I just happen to wear some clothes that I really like. That's it.''She smiled sweetly.

''Come on then, let's go, the movie starts in 25 minutes.'' He said as he grabbed her hand and they walked to the door. Only when they opened it there were a whole lot more paparazzi there snapping pictures of the couple. Troy started walking but Gabriella was frozen. He wrapped his arm around her, pulled her to his chest as Gabriella relaxed. He then started walking towards his car. He really regretted parking it in front of the house instead of the garage. He got to the car, opened the car for Gabi and let her in, closed the door, walked over to his side, got in and drove away.

_After the movie they went back home._

''OMG! Robert Pattionson is so HOT! I mean...him as a vampire...GENIOUS! Uh...He's so dreamy...''Gabriella had talked like that since the movie ended.

''Heey! How would you feel if I said that Kristen Stewart was hot and all?''

''Sad...?''

''Well then stop with the Pattinson... It makes me feel... Unwanted...''

''Aww...Is my Troy envious over Robert Pattinson?''He was quiet. ''Aww...Hunny, You know I would never choose anyone else but you. You are my one and only.''She explained as she kissed his cheek.

''Yeah.. I know... By the way.... Me and Rob are quite good friends...''

''SHUT UP!''She squealed. ''I mean... Sorry....''She kissed him sweetly onto the lips.

''Will you kiss me every time you try to change a subject?''

''Is it working?''

''Not at the moment, but with a little bit of practice....maybe it will one day.''

''Okay...''

''By the way.. I took the rest of the week of saying that I'm ill... So I think we can arrange some activities here inside the house...?''

''Do any of that include...a bed? I mean...In 'that' way...''

''What way?..........Ooh.... That way...No...Not unless you really want to...''

''Um.... I'd wait for a while... We just got together...''

''Absolutely.''He agreed.

''But.... Do you find me attractive in... 'that' way?''

''Gabi... I AM a guy....Of course I do... Sometimes....So anyway... Which room?''Gabriella looked up to him confused but saw that they were standing in the hallway. ''Since you'll end up next to me anyway...?''

''Yours. I'll go change and be right there.''

''Okay.''

Gabriella ran into her guest room, she grabbed her pajamas and some clean underwear, then walked into her bathroom and had a quick shower. She then brushed her teeth, washed her face and got dressed. She pulled her still damp hair up into a messy bun and then walked into Troy's bedroom.

He just walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel, he walked over to his cupboard, opened a drawer, took out a clean pair of underwear an just as he turned to walk back into the bathroom he stopped looking at Gabi who was staring at him. She hadn't exactly seen him shirtless yet. And to make the whole situation even more embarrassing for her, he was wearing only a towel and man...did he look breathtakingly hot or what?

''Gabi? Are you okay?'' He asked, worried since Gabi hadn't taken a breath for the last 37 seconds.

''You....hot...me...air...''Gabriella said the words with long pauses.

''Do you need air?''She nodded. He lead her to the balcony and opened the door which caused a cool breeze will the room and Troy shivered.

''I'll go dress myself. I'll be right back.'' She nodded. He walked into the bathroom and walked out of it a minute later, dressed in his pajamas. He walked over to Gabi who was still staring out. ''Hey... You okay?''

''Yea... Sorry I acted like that earlier...''

''No, it's okay... I just wanted to know what made you like that?''

''Uhm...''She looked down''Seeing you.''She said looking up again.

''Me? You never act like that when you see....me.''

''It's stupid, let's just go to sleep...''

''Okay... ''They closed the balcony door, pulled the curtains in front of the window part and walked over to the bed and laid down onto it and pulled on the covers. Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella passionately as a good-night kiss but that simple kiss turned out to a make-out session. Somehow, when they pulled away Troy noticed that his shirt was gone.

''As hot as you look with a shirt, I prefer you shirtless.''She giggled a little.

''Your giggle...drives me crazy...in the best way ever. And if you wanted me without a shirt all you had to do was ask. I only wore one because of you. Didn't want to freak you out.''He said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

''Why would I want to freak out seeing you like... this...I mean... every girl must be dreaming seeing you like this..''She pointed to him.

''Don't know... Everyone have their reasons. Now, Good Night, my sweet girlfriend'' _My love..._ He thought. There was no way he was going to say that out loud. She would probably freak.

''Good night, Troy.''She said as she snuggled herself closer to Troy and they soon fell asleep.

More into the night Troy woke up when he heard Gabriella talk again. First she kind of said stuff about the fight earlier and then she said something that Troy knew would keep him up the rest of the night.

''I love you, Troy.''

**HAHA! Another Cliffie! Anyway... I'm disappointed in you guys.. I only got 1! new review to my last episode. I was nice enough to post this one this soon... I LOVE reading your reviews...They are really really great, they keep me going. Of course if you don't like some part you can let me know about that too... Just... When you review... It makes me feel like Someone is reading this story... But if I only get one or two... I'm like... Fine... Only two people to write to. I know that I get like... 500 hits on every epi but reviews would be really really great! [Where am I going... I'm practically begging for your reviews... I should probably go to sleep.... It's 2 am here... Again...] Much Love, hsmtohsm2 :***


End file.
